Rakastan sinua
by Professor Sketch
Summary: Berwald Oxenstierna met Tino Väinämöinen over a of letters, the pair are finally going to meet after a year of exchanging mail. There is only one thing Bewad wants to do for Tino, but it might be the hardest task of all. SuFin fluff. (For Becky. Merry Christmas sis)


Tino stood nervously at the end of the waiting room, looking at the souveniers in the shop opposite the rows of seats. He clutched the sign in his shaky hands and let out a short, heavy, and very nervous sigh. It was almost arrival time for the flight from Sweden. Flight SW906, he had memorized the little code from so much staring at the departures and arrivals screen. The flight had been delayed by a few minutes but was going to arrive soon. Those few minutes seemed to drag on until eternity as he waited for the plane to touch down and let all the passengers out. He was anxious, holding his chest as his heart felt ready to make a break right out of it. The excited Finn held the sign in his hands, waiting for the first passenger from the flight he was so excited about to come walking down the terminal. He held the sign with a death grip. The neatly painted name was about to become mangled and twisted in the embrace he was planning to give the person he so wished to meet. Berwald Oxenstierna, the Swedish man he had become friends with and accidentally fallen in love with. He was waiting to meet his pen pal, his friend through emails and phone calls, he was just a figure behind a computer now, but in a few minutes he would be more than just the photograph taken a year ago, which Tino clutched in his hand. He wanted to see him in person, to hear that gruff voice in his ears not through a speaker in his laptop.

When he heard footsteps, he looked up and saw people who were walking from the hallway that led to Berwald's terminal. He smiled and stood up, holding the sign that had _Berwald Oxenstierna _written on it in his neat handwriting. He smiled and his heart began to race impossibly fast as he expected the Swede's towering stature to show amongst the crowd of tired businessmen and restless vacationing families. He scanned the crowd, finally seeing the tall, quiet man emerging from the masses. He could smell the scents of freshly prepared food wafting into the waiting room from the café located inside the airport. He could heard the crowd murmuring and laughing, cheering and crying. He could see an array of different colors and sense a multitude of things in his surroundings but it all fell to pieces when he finally saw those piercing blue eyes meet with the sign in his hand and the looming, towering figure striding over to him. Everything that was not the Swede felt unreal, colors became a sea of gray, save for Berwald, sounds aside from his beloved's footsteps became mute, the café seemed to have vanished into thin air. Everything stood still and nothing registered in his head but the tall, blank-faced Swede. He was exhausted from the flight, having spent most of it thinking of what he would say once he met the Finn. He had burnt out his brain trying to think of clever greetings and ways to change from his normal, stoic face into a genuine smile. He was a man involved in business and smiling was usually not part of the job description. Tino stood, nervous and unaware that Berwald was also brimming with anxiety. Everything else around them shattered and went unregistered in their minds. Tino, despite the composure he had tried to keep, ran up and hugged Berwald tightly.

"Berwald! Oh, it's so good to see you! It's me, Tino, your pen pal." The Finn barely breathed out in his excitement. Berwald made a grunt of surprise, taken aback by the sudden embrace. He returned the hug awkwardly, hesitantly, but with sincerity. Silence engulfed them both for a moment before Berwald spoke.

"Hej, Tino. Nice to finally meet you." The thick accent drove electric sparks through the Finnish man's spine. He let go of the embrace in order to go grab his luggage, a simple rolling suitcase that held a week's worth of essentials. He would be staying with Tino, in the guest room. Berwald was thankful to the Finn for offering his home and his helping hand. He didn't have to worry about the hassles of a hotel while he was in Finland. Good, since his Finnish was nearly non-existent and his accent was thick and frustrating. He would speak English, which was only a little better, the language of business. He wished he could say something, anything to the Finn in his native language. He wanted to show him the effort he had put into making this trip perfect. He had made reservations over the phone, before he had even left Sweden for a restaurant here and a nice little art gallery there. He had planned a trip to the park nearest Tino's house. He had surprises prepared, nice little outings they could both enjoy. He had even accommodated Tino's pet dog, Hanatamago, into their days together. The one thing he had been unable to do, the one thing he wanted to do most of all, was to say something to Tino in perfect Finnish. No accent, no stumbling over words, perfect, flawless speech. It did not happen. He had tried to make the words come out as level and pronounced as the discs he had been listening to. His accent, and his deep, gruff voice made it impossible. His tongue tripped over simple words and his accent made more complex and longer ones indecipherable. He did not sulk for long, but he told himself he would try to say a word here or a phrase there in order to show the Finn that he cared very much and was making an effort to make him happy.

His house was neat and tidy, all specks of dirt had been cleared away and even little Hanatamago smelled freshly bathed. She was sleeping on the couch when the two men arrived, and woke when she heard the door open. She immediately bolted to greet Tino but stopped in her tracks when she saw that the man at her doorway was not the one she had expected. She barked at him and tried to look menacing, ceasing her intimidation attempt when Tino scooped her up in his arms.

"Hana. Hana, this is Berwald. He is our guest, okay girl?" Tino rubbed her ears as he spoke. She wagged her tail and squirmed to get a good look at the Swede. The little hairball jumped from Tino's arms over to the Swede, who saw a blur of white coming at him and reacted quickly to catch her. Tino blanched when he felt the little dog slip from his hold and let out a sigh of relief when he saw that she was safely in the arms of the man he was in love with. He felt his heart pound when he saw Hana licking the Swede's face up and down, excitedly sniffing him. So Hanatamago approved of Berwald. Good.


End file.
